WW3 The Escape
by TheGrace
Summary: 5 kids scattered over english speaking countries. When world war 3 starts, these bird kids have to find each other. Its only then they realize they have the power to stop it. If they can stay free. Rated T for violence. Probably long. May be a sequel.
1. Prologue

1994, 5th of January

1994, 5th of January

Victoria Plains, Western Australia

A helicopter was flying low over a line of gum trees. It circled low over a bare clay paddock, before coming to rest with the few clumps of dead grass dotted over the paddock. It had barely touched the ground when the sliding door burst open.

Three people hurried out. The first was a young woman, about twenty five, with long, light brown hair. Her grey eyes flashed as she checked the paddock for strangers, and came to rest on the car waiting patiently in the paddock. She hurried over too it and started the motor, before the other two were halfway too it.

There was a man and a baby. Then man had black hair, dark eyes and was about average height, with a stocky build. He looked around the same age as the woman. In his arms was the baby. She wasn't yet a week old. She had a few curly blonde hairs, and bright, hazel coloured eyes. On her back, hidden by the blanket he held her in, were two feathery growths. They were a bit bigger then the man's hand. Wings.

1995, 7th of February

Juneau, Alaska

An old man sat in his house on the edge on Juneau, watching two people coming across the ground on skis. Although he could barely hear the barking his dog was making, his eyes were still sharp enough to see the baby strapped to the mans chest, almost smothered in blankets. A young husky padded by their side. The two people checked around them before going into a house. They had been dressed in clothes for extreme weather. He wondered where they came from. He also wondered about the baby. They didn't look a likely pair. He sighed, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep. His old dog padded up to him and settled across his feet, and quickly fell as

1996, 27th of February

California

A black helicopter hummed almost silently to the ground. It was about 2am in the morning. A woman slipped out, dressed in dark clothes. In her arm was a bundle. It was baby who was wrapped in a black blanket. A man slipped out behind her, holding a puppy in the crook of one arm, cradling a gun in the other. They ran quietly to some bushes. There was a call. Two shots rang out, fired from the man's gun. The helicopter flew off, pursued by two jets. The man, woman and baby waited for almost an hour in the cold night before a black sedan raced up. They hurried into it, and it sped off.

1996, 5th of March

Somewhere along the coast of New Zealand

On a quiet, deserted jetty, a man was sleeping in a Ute. The jetty went into deep water. The man shouldn't have been sleeping. He'd just replaced another and a friend had brought him a coffee. Complete with sleeping pills. If someone had been standing by the jetty that night, they'd be in for a shock. A submarine rose from the depths, a woman hurried onto the jetty, holding a baby, and a man appeared after her, cradling a gun, he shut the hatch behind them, and they ran too a waiting car. The submarine slowly sank back into the water, and if you watched closely, you could see its dark form floating away from the coast.

1996, 24th of March

Somewhere in England

A boat pulled up at a wharf. It was a carrier boat. A crane hooked up a sea container, and placed it, facing away from the water, on the dock. There was lax security at the dock. That night, about 4am in the morning, three people crept out of the container; two men and a woman. The men both carried handguns. The woman carried a baby. The cold night air made the baby start to cry. A spatter of gunfire broke out. The baby wailed harder. The second man cried out and fell down.

"Leave him." Hissed the first. A few more gunshots rang out. A hummer came roaring into the dock and the man and woman and baby were ushered in. In the morning the police were called to inspect the murders of 4 men. Only one was from an English speaking country…


	2. 1Jasmin

1 And, I didn't realize u had to put A/N on this way. :P

**Yeah, if u want more chapters, you have to review. If you review it will make me happy. If you read this far, well done. It gets better, I promise.**

1. Jasmin

"Mum!" I called.

"What Jas?" she called back from the kitchen.

I was standing in our living room. It was a big, fancy one. Big windows, fancy TV, statues, pictures by artists I couldn't recognize, comfy leather couches.

"Can I go on the net?"

"Yeah, I guess," she said reluctantly, "just not too much surfing, you'll kill it."

I love living in Vic Plains. It's big, empty and open. There's nothing but rocks, paddock, trees and sheep. A few roads; some houses as well as a few cows.

I bet you're getting lost. I'm Jasmin. I'm fourteen. It's the year 2008. I have long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and big, beautiful thirteen feet wings that are tan with cream and white streaks. Oh yeah, I live in Victoria Plains, which is a remote part of Western Australia. It's near Mogumber. Which is literally three houses and a pub.

'Wings,' you ask, 'is she going wacko?' You ask.

Nooo… I'm not. Unless noticing thirteen foot wings sticking out of your back makes you wacko. Yes I have wings. Always had, probably always will. And as to Mum's explanation… 'I think they must have done something when I was in hospital. I had no idea until you were born. I swear.

Nuh uh. Wrong answer. I found the books on avian genetics in her room when I was ten as well as a book about human genetics, and a picture of a rat with wings. Which was REALLY weird. There was also some paperwork. What they were going to do. How they were going to do it. How it was supposed to work. There was something about five kids. So I guess there's more like me out there. So I'd set myself the task to find them.

So that's why I wanted to go on the net. I had found someone, after two years of searching. A boy, thirteen years old, from Alaska, claiming that an old man had told him he'd seen him arriving at the town as a baby, and that his parents said they'd lived there for ages before he was born. It wasn't that that had me interested but.

I told you how my wings are tan, cream and white yeah? Well my hair has natural streaks. Tan, cream and white. It looks quite cool actually.

Well his hair is jet black. With dark brown and normal brown highlights. Also cool. But it triggered my senses.

I now have a plan. It might work, might get me sent to a freak show. I'm not sure. I got our fancy new camera that can sit on a tripod. Changed into a singlet. I set the camera on five seconds. Hurried back to my and extended my left wing so the photo could just catch the edge of it. The flash went off and I froze for a second. Then I rushed to the camera to see the photo. It had caught my slightly frowning face; my streaked blonde hair and you could just see my wing. It wasn't very obvious, but you can tell it's a wing.

I hoped for once I was right. If he didn't have wings, I don't know what I'd do. If he does, I still don't know. I just want to find out.

I put the picture on the computer then photo shopped it so it was smaller. I sent it to him and then deleted it. Mum doesn't know I know about the others. I don't want her to know I do.

"Jasmin! Lunch!" yelled Mum.

I jumped; I'd been searching again, coming up with nothing. I walked to the table and stared at my food. It was spaghetti; I put some on my fork and lifted it to my mouth, but I couldn't eat it. I wasn't in the mood.

"Jas? What's up?" asked Mum, sounding concerned.

"I want to go flying." I said. Not a lie.

Yes folks, I can fly. Wings aren't just there for decoration ya know.

"Maybe tonight, eh?"

"Maybe." I said thoughtfully.

"You still need the computer?" asked Mum.

"Yeah, haven't checked my email yet."

"Who's emailing you?"

"Cassie." I lied.

I hadn't talked to Cassie since she saw my wings at a sleepover. Her new name for me was freak. Luckily she hadn't told anyone, either that or no one believed her. Luckily Mum left it at that so I rushed back to the computer. I had one unread email. It was from Alaska. My mouth went dry. I clicked it then cursed dialup as it took forever to load. That was when I noticed it had to be a picture. If my mouth was dry before now it was the Sahara. I hoped like hell he hadn't just sent my picture back.

(I thought this would be a good place to put a long annoying A/N. So instead of doing that I will do a claimer. I own everything about this story. Including the ink to write it on paper, and the slave labor to type it up. So yeah. Enjoy)

He didn't. It was a picture of him, standing there with his dark eyes full of shock. As the photo loaded more, I could see his wings. They were black with dark brown streaks and brown highlights. They were about twelve feet across I'd say. His message read:

OMG!!

I cant believe its u 2! Do u know any1 else? My folks say they don't know nothing about it. What does urs say? I didn't think there'd be others. OMG I cant believe this! We need to meet up somewhere, somehow. Does ppl know bout ur wings? No 1 knows bout mine. We really need to meet up. I could probably get over to oz somehow, stow away on a ship or sumthing. Wat about u? email me back ASAP!

Charlie ( ur winged friend:D)

I was still shaking. I had no idea what too think. When I finally opened a new message to reply, I had sort of a plan. His enthusiasm scared me.

Charlie, we need to calm down & think this over. If they wanted us too know about each other they would have told us. I don't know why they're hiding it, but I think something's going to happen, something bad, very bad. I think there are 3 others. I saw something in my Mum's room about what they did, how they did it and how many there was. It said that the 5 subjects had to be 'transformed' in the womb. It was the only bit I understood. I think they've tried to separate us a best they could, in English speaking countries. I think there's someone in England, maybe someone in New Zealand and maybe someone else here or America. I think my Mum's knows a lot about this. And I think I'm the oldest. I'll try breaking into her safe, but if she catches me I think all this will be over. I think they might hold me somewhere if they realize how much I know. Don't let anyone know that you know about me.

Jasmin.

I sat back, breathing hard. I still couldn't believe it. I'd found someone else. He sounded like a talkative chap too.

**Again, its gets a little more exciting next chapter. Bear with me.**


	3. 2 Charlie

2

2.Charlie

I sat back in my chair, still shocked. I'd just sent someone a picture of me, with my wings. But she had sent the first email. I liked the look of her, she had long blonde streaked hair, and her wings were tawny. I suppose you could call them tan. They were streaked too, with white and cream. I think they were anyway they looked like streaks.

I saw another email popping up. It was from Jasmin. I wonder if she'll let me call her Jas or Jazza. I clicked on the email. It popped up instantly. I wondered if Jasmin had fast net. I read it and almost laughed. She sounded like a teacher! But the email was too serious to laugh. She was too right. If they had wanted us too know about each other, we would already. So we had to keep this secret. So I sent back:

Hey Jasmin, sorry I was so crazy before. I was just excited. I thought I was

I was the only one. I hope we can find the others. If something bad is going down we'll probably need them. What kind of bad stuff? If u can't get to those papers easily, don't try. I'll start looking for the others. Charlie.

"Charlie! Shouldn't you be in bed? Asleep?" called Mom.

"Aww Mom, I wanted to go flying."

"Its 10pm, and it's snowing out."

"It's called a coat."

"Bed!" ordered Mom.

I sighed and logged off, before heading outside to call Sammy in. The young husky trotted up to me and we jogged to my room. It's largish, with a double bed and a walk in wardrobe. My favourite feature was a life-sized poster of a hawk. I got changed into my pajamas and dove under the doona. Sammy came and curled up on my legs like she was a hot water bottle, like always, it felt nice she was there.

The next morning I fed Sammy then got myself breakfast. It was still dark out so I pulled on my warmest coat, with slits in the back, and went outside. I shook my wings out and jumped upwards. In seconds I was racing upwards in a vertical climb. I ducked and weaved, moving my wings slightly so I swooped and span. I loved the feeling of flight; it was so exhilarating. The best thing in the world.

I started to wonder about Jasmin, how well she could fly, what it would be like to fly with her, how wide her wingspan is, if she has any bird-like traits. After about 10 minutes I landed again. Sammy was sitting patiently, waiting for me. I pulled my wings back in my coat; they were still warm from the exercise. My cheeks were numb from exposure. I shook my arms a bit too warm them up and said to Sammy;

"Come on girl, lets see if we have mail from a certain friend."

She wagged her tail and followed me into the house.

I logged onto my email account and saw I had one unread email. From Jasmine…

Hey Charlie

I don't know what's going to happen. Except that it's bad. Two things we need; find the others and see if they know anything; get those papers. Try and find out stuff, and work out what might happen.

Jasmin

Hmm, okay. Find the others. I couldn't get to the papers, unless I fly to Australia, so I have to find the others. So I replied:

K Jas

Read u loud n' clear. Find da others.

Cya

I sent it and logged off. Again. I started looking for the others. She had found me through chat rooms, so that would probably be the best place. I tried for an hour and a half. I was just about to leave when 'freakyfriend' logged on.

freakyfriend oi, guess what, my friend was sleeping over, and I swear, when she got up off her sleeping bag, she left a feather there. And her pillow aint a feather one. I think she might have wings or something.

I froze and stared at the text. It couldn't be true, and it wasn't that easy. I had nothing to lose but.

CharlieWonka can u give me her email

freakyfriend no, but when shes on here, her nicks LittleMermaid

Damn, I thought I could maybe send her that picture of Jasmin. I logged off and logged back onto my email again. I'm glad I have a short password. And then I emailed Jasmin again.

Jasmin, found a kid screaming about finding a feather in her friends bed when there was no feathers in the house. She's on a chat room from that awesome game u talked about. Her nicks LittleMermaid and her friend wont give me her email.

Talk to u soon.

Mom walked up behind me and cleared her throat. I clicked send and minimized it.

"Who's Jasmin?" she asked playfully, "your girlfriend."

"As if, she's just a friend." I answered quickly.

"From where?"

"Chat sites."

"You're emailing someone from a chat site? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Isn't having wings weird?" I asked.

We both laughed, it broke the mood. I thanked god she didn't pry more. Then Sammy started barking her head off. Me and Mom stared at each other, startled.

I raced outside and saw a battered black sedan pull up in our driveway. Dad was driving it. But it wasn't our car. In the passenger seat was a man with tinted glasses. He had brown hair and was rather tall. He scared me for some reason.

Dad got out first and I forgot the other man. Dad had been away on business for almost too months. "Dad!" I called out, and ran to him.

"Hey trooper. How's my little guy going?"

"I'm not little, professor, I'm thirteen." I kidded. (the professor part anyway)

He ignored me. This wasn't right. He looked pale, scared. There were big bags under his eyes that I'd never seen before.

"This is Mike, Charlie," he said stiffly, "I've told him all about you."

That triggered my senses. NEVER would my Dad tell anyone about my wings. Ever. Mom looked worried. Then Mike stepped towards me.

Sammy barked and barked. An angry, cold bark. Her hackles rose up and she started to growl, never taking her eyes off Mike.

"I'll take her out back." I said quickly, hoping to be excused.

"No, I'm sure Steve will. I'd like to see you properly."

I had never heard a voice so cold, harsh, commanding, and used to being in control. So I froze. He grasped my upper arm and squeezed the muscle. Hard.

"Come." He muttered.

All of a sudden Sam's barks turned into a snarl and she leapt at Dad. He jumped back in shock and let go of her. She flung herself at Mike and he kicked out at her. She snarled again. The most animal sound I'd ever heard. And sank her teeth into his arm. He cursed and cursed, but kept hold of my arm. I twisted and kicked him in the gut. He let go but Sammy didn't.

Mom screamed. "He's only a kid."

"FK this bloody dog, he's her pack you IDIOTS." Spat Mike.

I stood about five metres in front of them. Sammy let go of Mike's arm and ran over too me. I bent down to pick her up, as I did I saw Mike rushing forwards, blood dripping from his ripped sleeve. I snapped out my wings and leapt into the air. They watched in awe, Mike watched in hatred. I heard Mom scream, "stop him, he knows about the others." Before I raced away. I looked down again, struggling to keep Sammy up, to see an old man, watching me.


	4. 3 Nick

3

A/N: I need reviews people! I need too know whether u like it or not so I know whether it's worth keeping typing it up! It's still a bit boring, but its gets better. I'm starting it out slowly so it makes sense. Not just jumping everywhere.

**So REVIEW or you will NEVER find out what happens.**

3.Nick

I stared out of the window of the plane. I still couldn't believe it. We were moving. I'd lived in California all my life. Now we were moving to England. Someone had called Mom, said something. She has answered back:

'What? No. You think they all know? It's a long way from California to Alaska. England? Maybe tomorrow. Yep, fine. Goodbye.'

I had emerged when she finished. And asked who it was. Now I cursed my stupidity. Letting her know I had overheard that conversation probably wasn't a good idea. Now we were on the way to England. Again I wondered if I should have stayed behind, refused to get on the plane. Well it was too late for that now.

At least we had brought Snowy with us, my little fluff ball. She is a year old Maltese. You know those little white dogs with the long silky hair? Like her name suggests, she's white.

Anyway. I'm Nick; twelve years old. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm slightly tall for my age. Did I want to go to England? No. Do I want to leave California? Also no.

Plus, I don't like planes. I like flying, just not in little shaky tin cabins kilometres up in the air is not cool. But at least if anything happened to the plane I'd be fine. See, I have wings. They're twelve feet across, bronze with tan and cream streaks. My hair has bronze and tan streaks. I can fly.

The plane rattled and shook from turbulence. I grasped the arms of the seat until my knuckles went white and resisted the urge to jump out the emergency door and fly back home.

"It's ok Nick, its ok." Soothed Mom.

I shuddered again and took a longing look at the exit. We would touch down in Alaska in half an hour. Alaska. Suddenly a plan half-formed in my mind.

"Nick." Warned Dad, as he saw my furtive glance towards the door.

I could guess what they were thinking. I'd argued all the way to the airport. I'd wanted to island hop, and fly to England. Mom had said no, because she thought it would be too dangerous. But I could guess that was only half the reason. She thought I might go to Alaska and try and find another bird kid, whom I now know is there. A memory stirred in my mind. Asking Mom about Juneau for a school project. She had frozen, gaped, and asked suspiciously.

"Who do you know in Juneau?"

I knew it was where they'd be, if anywhere. Call it flock instinct.

"Mom, when we stop at Alaska, can I go for a quick walk, I'm getting nervous."

"Maybe, if they let you."

I gaped as we landed, my stomach dropped and I felt sick.

"Sir," I said to a passing steward, "can I please go for a quick walk? I don't like flying."

"Off the plane?" said the steward sarcastically.

"Please, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Fine," scowled the steward, "but if you're not back in five minutes, we'll leave without you."

"Nick, just stay here." Started Mom.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll be straight back."

"Nick, do as your mother tells you."

Not for the first time I looked at my Dad in dislike. He's tall, with brown hair, and wears tinted glasses.

I ignored him and started walking. I jumped down the steps and tricked my way back into the main building. I checked behind me, and saw Dad flash something at the guards. Soundlessly they moved back. I heard someone say, "security clearance."

What? My Dad's a dentist. That's bad, very bad. I dodged through the clouds, putting as much distance between us as I could. It wasn't as crowded as I would have liked, I saw a clock, which read 10pm.

I finally got to the exit and heard Dad yelling my name. I snapped my wings out and leapt into the air, I hovered a few metres off the ground and said softly,

"Why?"

I don't think he heard me. But then he yelled out.

"NICK! You don't understand! You don't need to find them. It's their fate, not yours! NICK! COME BACK!"

I kept flying. It was freezing up this high. But I needed to get to Juneau. Something told me to go west, so I went west.

After about half an hour I was shaking from cold and exhaustion. I'd never flown this far before. I sighed and headed to land. I needed to find food and a good jumper before I could go any further. I wouldn't be any help dead. I hoped I was right about all this. If I was wrong, then I would be homeless. Mom would want to come back for me. Dad wouldn't.

I saw the lights of a servo, too my right and glided down towards it. I saw an abandoned parking lot and aimed for it. I hit the ground and ran for a bit. I slowed down and tried to even my breathing before walking into the servo.

I decided to try and pick up a cheap bag for 15 and about 20 worth of food. I felt in my pocked. I pulled out a hundred bucks.

If I spent 35 now, I could get enough food to last me almost three days. Then I would have 65 left. That wouldn't last me much longer.

In the end I picked up a shoulder bag for 12 and a few cans of food, some beef jerky, powdered milk and a tiny tin of hot chocolate and a little billy for 23.

I was still freezing, even though the servo was heated, so I bought myself a hot chocolate.

On the way out I spotted a charity bin. I sighed. It was the cheapest way to pick up a good jumper. I had a good coat, but it wasn't quite made for these temperatures.

I crossed my fingers. If I were lucky, I would find a good, warm jumper that was clean and fitted okay. If I were unlucky, I would find a homeless bum.

I found a blue jumper that fitted ok. I found a knife in a gutter and cut slits in the back for my wings before slipping it on. I dropped the knife as soon as I'd finished with it. It had probably been used for a murder or something. I shuddered. I heard something flying overhead. It sounded big and heavy. With my hawk-like sight, I could see it had wings. It was wearing shoes. Or now, I could say, they.

I froze in the gutter and waited for them to get further ahead, so I could keep them in my vision without them realizing they were being followed.

They were lagging, as though they were carrying something heavy. I could keep up easily, so I guessed I could get away fast, so I wasn't too worried. Then a dog started barking. I realized it was what they were carrying.

I heard a voice say. "What's wrong?"

From the voice I'd say it's a guy, and definitely from Alaska. I still followed. Then he turned around, rocketed to the ground, I saw him leave a dark shape there, and rose fast, at an angle, angling towards me.

**(A/N: I hope you liked that chapter, and it you want to find out what happens next, you have too review. I want 2 reviews, that's not asking much is it?)**


	5. 4 Ariel

4

A/N- YAY! I got 2 reviews. But I want more peoples. I need to know whether or not this is worth failing school for. I'm doing this during classes, and typing it up at home when I should be doing homework. But don't worry, I won't fail school.

**Should I mention this is my first fanfic? :P hope you enjoy this chapter**

4.Ariel

"Hey Sarah, what do we have next?" I called out to the dark haired girl just ahead of me. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, and without looking behind her, called out:

"Science."  
I sighed; science is weird for me. Maybe because I am science, maybe because my science teacher would be most likely to work it out. My heart beats slower, and my blood pressure is different.

I'm Ariel; I'm twelve years old. I have short, cropped red hair with tan streaks. My eyes change colour between green and grey. I live in New Zealand. I also have wings, and can fly. My wings are a reddy brown colour with tan highlights, and are eleven feet across.

I don't know why I have wings, except that I was experimented on.

Apparently, stress on apparently, Mum doesn't know why either. My dad died when I was eight. When I say died, I mean murdered. Police say he was killed in a tragic hunting accident. People, my dad's a vegetarian. So that was a lie, along with lots of other stuff.

Like how Mum's certain I'm the only kid with wings about. Total lie. I found all the information in Mum's safe when I was eleven. They (scientists) had combined our DNA with a birds DNA. They had been a few photos of successful attempts on mice.

They all had wings. And then there was a picture of a baby, with hawk eyes and a feathery face. And the words failure, printed across the photo in a red marker. Then the word that hurt too much to think about. Retired. That baby was dead, just because the scientists had stuffed up. It could have had a loving home, friends, and a family. A life. But no, they stuff it up, so they got rid of it.

"Ariel! Earth to Ariel!" said Sharna, waving her hand in front of my face.

I came back to reality. We were standing outside the science room. Science. I couldn't stand this. I had to talk to Flash.

Among Mum's other papers, I'd found information on four other bird kids. There had been nothing or there names or anything. It was just pictures, and location. And jotted down on the last one, a boy with white-blonde hair and light blue eyes; was a phone number in my Mum's writing. A few days after I had found it, and committed it to memory I rang it. Fred or Flash as I now know him, had answered.

We had talked for a bit, and I kept calling him. After a few weeks we told each other about our wings. We called each other once a month, sometimes sooner if we needed to talk to each other about something.

"Ariel, are you coming to my party on Saturday?" asked Sharna impatiently.

I somehow became aware that this was the third time she'd ask. They were looking at me in concern.

"Whatever." I managed to mumble.

I don't know what had gotten into me. I couldn't stand this. I had to talk to Flash. That was the one certain thing in my mind. I started running. I had to get away from here and talk to Flash. Something was going to happen. I was certain of it.

I heard my science teacher say; "where's she going?"

"I think she's bunking." Said Sharna gleefully.

I ignored both of them and kept running. I had 15 in my bag. After I called Flash I could stop at a coffee shop or something and get a drink. I pulled out my mobile and started dialing Flash's number. After four rings, he answered.

"Wassup?" he asked, sounding like he'd just woken up.

With the time distance it would be eleven at night in England.

"The others." I said. It was our name for the other three.

"Yeah?"

"We need to find them."

"How? Why?"

"I don't know. And I think it's going to start soon."

"I think I've…" Beep. Beep. Beep.

The line went dead. I sighed in exasperation and started redialing his number. Then froze. He could have been caught talking too me. My mobile started vibrating in my hand. It was playing rockin' robin. It was from Flash's mobile. I hesitated, and then pressed the green button. I coughed quietly to show I had answered. If it was still Flash, he wouldn't blame me for my caution.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked a voice, with a heavy American accent.

The line went dead again. Then I realized. He had an American accent. Flash's parents were British.

My heart went cold. The person in charge of our 'formation' had been an American called Mike Strawnd. **(insert evil laugh thingy of your own:P)**If the guy on the phone was who I thought it was, Flash was in BIG trouble. And so was I. If he knew about Flash, he would know who I was. He'd just have to look at the last received call list. And if it was him, he'd already know who I am, where I live. I have to get away from this spot. In 26 hours they would be here. Unless they were here already. They could be tracking my mobile; they would know all my friends. I dump truck drove past. In a sudden urge, I threw it into the tray. Hopefully that would get them off me. I still had to disappear.

Suddenly I wished I hadn't thrown it away. I should have waited to three thirty, and got Sharna to help me. I needed a way to get out of here. And soon.

Ten minutes later I was in a coffee shop, sipping at a hot chocolate when five men walked it. They were wearing black suits and dark sunglasses. Instantly alarm bells went off in my head. One of them bought an éclair, and wending their way through all the EMPTY tables, came and sat next to me. Well between me and the door. Two of them were staring at me, pretending to be looking at each other. But I could feel their eyes looking onto me.

Every instinct screamed at me to run, but I stayed put. If by some miracle, I made it out the door, it would be a race between me and a bunch of adults. I don't think that I could outrun them. Out fly them maybe, but then everyone would see my wings.

The shop owner finally started to notice the freaky men. She walked rather boldly up to them and said:

"Well, as you've finished that éclair, would you mind leaving? You're scaring…."

I think she was going to say customers. I'll never find out, because one of the men had pulled out a silenced handgun, and shot her between the eyes, without pausing to take aim.

The moment I had seen his sudden grab too his pocket, I had leapt too my feet, I dodged around my table and leapt over another. By the time the shop lady had fallen, I was halfway too the door. I heard the muffled thunks of the bullets, and saw the glass in front of me shatter. Amazingly, they had all missed.

I finally got to the door, with the men still halfway through the room. The first half I had seemed to cross in a millisecond; the other half took a year. I grasped the handle and turned it, dragging the heavy door open, and cursing my own slowness. If I could just get to my school. It was about to end for the day, I could merge with the other students, and I wasn't that far away. But I had to hope these guys weren't into mass murder. Not much of a hope.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapters much better. Oh yeah, I know I probably got everything wrong for the last chapter. I'm Australian. And I've never been on a plane. So yeah. Although I am pretty sure they wouldn't let random people get off a plane. Or stop in Alaska on the way to England. But he had to get to Alaska somehow or the story wouldn't work. Should have planned it better. Will do so next time. I WANT FOUR REVIEWS OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER. Pretty please? With sugar on top? And flying bird kids for friends? Or a virtual cookie?


	6. 5 Flash

5

5.Flash

_I was running along the forest floor. Ariel was running with me, her cropped red hair bouncing with her stride. There were three others running with us. The first one started to catch up with me. She had long blonde hair, almost floating in the breeze we made. A name came into my head. Jasmin, her name was Jasmin. I don't know how I knew, I just did._

_The second one was catching up. He was younger then the first, maybe thirteen, he ran lightly, like he was floating. A husky bounded at his side. He had overlong black hair. Maybe to his shoulders. It was streaked with a dark brown. Charlie; he looked around thirteen. On his cheek was a long scar._

_The third one was younger, and seemed to be struggling. He looked about my age._

_He had brown hair, with bronze and tan streaks. He had dark eyes, and looked like he hadn't slept. I guessed he was about my age. And his name was Nick._

_As we ran further, I became more aware of my surroundings. I was carrying my sister, Amy, who is five. A group of people appeared in front of us. They all held machine guns. _

_Without communicating, almost simultaneously, we snapped out our wings and all five of us leapt into the sky, Charlie slightly behind us from pausing to grab the dog. More people appeared… _Then breakaway by Kelly Clarkson started playing.

I stirred in my sleep, only half awake. Then the phone rang again. I wondered who the hell was calling at eleven at night. I blindly grabbed at the phone, and Ariel's picture appeared as it rang again. A tall girl, with long red hair and freckles; 'I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.'

"Wassup?" I whispered.

"The others." She said urgently. Our name for the other three.

"We need to find them."

"How? Why?"

"I don't know. And I think it's going to start soon."

"I think I've…"

I froze in shock, mid sentence. A face was RIGHT THERE! Grinning at me. He tore the phone out of my grasp and hung up.

"Boo!" he said, with an American accent.

I opened my mouth to call out and he put his big, hairy hand over it.

"I have a man guarding your dear sister," he snarled evilly, " and if he hears a noise from this room, he'll kill her. I'm not a violent man Flash, but we doubted you'd come quietly."

His voice was low, commanding and cold. The coldest voice I had ever heard from a human being. Then it hit me. He knew to call me Flash. The only people that call me Flash are Ariel and Amy. Neither of them were dumb enough to tell them that. To everyone else I was Fred. Always be Fred. Flash was too obvious, they would guess what I could do, what I could see. I stared into the man's tinted glasses, and saw his eyes, cold and grey. Then, in quick flashes, I saw it. He was standing by three babies in crates. Talking to a guy in a white coat, staring at them in hunger. A white-coat prodded one. It snarled. It started to turn wolfy, growing grey hairs, its nose turned into a muzzle.

I tore my eyes away from his, shuddering in horror. I noticed him pressing the redial button. I wondered how long ago that had been.

I was jerked back into reality when I realized he had turned on speakerphone, and it was ringing. I heard a coughing noise.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked the American.

There was no answer. He hung up.

"So, what happens now." I asked.

"This." He said casually.

He swung his fist so fast I didn't have time to block it. I crumpled to the floor. I could feel unconsciousness coming, and fought it. Knowing what I would dream of if I collapsed, as if that would somehow make it true.

I started to lose the battle. My befuddled mind showed me Amy's face. Twisted in terror. There was no way they were gonna hurt my little sister, not while I'm alive anyway. I heard an angry roar, it frightened me. Then I realized I had made it.

The pain was gone. I roared again, snapping out my silver-white wings. I punched the American in the side of the head, he fell over. Out cold.

"Mike? Mike! What's going on?" I heard a nervous voice call.

I heard footsteps, approaching quietly. The squeak of the floorboard right in front of my door told me exactly where he was. The door handle started turning, very slowly.

I watched it. It finally stopped after what felt like ten minutes. The rest seemed to happen in fast motion. The door creaked as the unknown person started to gently push it open. I tensed up, feeling tighter then a drawn bow. The door opened. He saw me and started to lift his gun. I got an image of blonde hair and wide blue eyes before I launched my self at him, using my smaller height to head butt him under the chin. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he slowly crumpled. I caught him before he hit the ground and carefully lowered him, trying not to make any noise. Damn that had hurt.

For fancy armed fighting men, they couldn't be very good; they were getting their butts kicked by a twelve-year-old.

I crept out of my room, stepping over the squeaky board, and snuck my silent way through our seemingly deserted house, to Amy's room.

There was another man there. I could here him humming. As quietly as I could, I moved into a different position. I could see his shadow cast against a wall. He had a gun. I froze like a rabbit caught in headlights. I could give myself up, and hope he didn't shoot Amy out of sheer anger. Or I could try fighting him. But that would end up with a death.

Probably mine.

Suddenly a plan formed itself in my head. I ducked to one side of the door, and pressed myself against the wall, so he couldn't see me unless he stuck his head out of the room. This had to work.

I made a hacking coughing noise, and whispered desperately, 'help.'

"Who's there?" I could hear the tension in his voice.

I coughed again, making it as shallow and horrible sounding as I could. Finally, I heard something. A quiet, rushed sound. Like someone putting a foot down on a board; and taking the other off straight away. It had to be a footstep.

I waited, hardly daring to breathe incase I missed the next one. There was the sound again. I was in the agony of indecision. I could move forward, and hope he was at the door, or wait, and risk making my move to late. I moved forward, a silently as I could. I heard a third little noise; more rushed then the others. Then I saw movement.

Without thinking I threw myself at the doorway, a quarter of a second after he appeared. I smashed into him, slamming him against the doorway. His neck made a sickening noise against the edge, like a whip cracking. I scrambled to my feet, and realized what it was. His neck was broken. "No." I whispered. I had just killed a guy.

I rushed to Amy's bed… and gave a cry of despair. It was empty. It wasn't even warm. It didn't look like it had even been slept in. My parents had taken her… to that… place. I had to get her back. Now.

**A/N- So, if you hadn't guessed. The start was a dream. Which will be in the future. And what he saw in the American's eyes, which was obviously Mike, were Erasers. Which I don't own cos I'm not JP. So Flash has powers, unlike all the others. So I hope you liked this chapter cos I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. I want reviews people! Wings4ever out. **


	7. 6 Jasmin

The Escape

6.Jasmin

I cursed under my breath, shooting a sideways glance at Mum, painting in the corner.  
It had been three days since Charlie had last emailed me. Something told me he was in trouble, something had happened. I logged off my email, and got up, intending to get a coke from the kitchen. I was halfway through the living room when something caught my attention.

"There's been unconfirmed sighting of a Caucasian boy, with wings, at this very Alaskan airport. He was seen flying out of the car park. A man, for unknown reasons, was chasing him." Yelled a TV reporter.

I looked at the TV screen, they were showing a sketchy video, maybe from a mobile, of a boy, about twelve. Running from a man with brown hair and heavily tinted glasses. The kid had brown hair too. As I watched, he got to the end of the car park. He seemed to glance around him, checking for people, before bending his knees and leaping into the air, snapping out bronze-coloured wings. I caught some sound, it was the man yelling at the boy. But everything was lost under wind, and the excited muttering of the cameraperson.

The news reporter starting carrying on about how it was a modern miracle and all that stuff. I just stared at the TV, trying to make sense of all the thoughts flying through my head. I heard a noise behind me. Mum came in, her face grim and empty.

She stepped close to me and alarm bells went off in my head. I kept my expression empty, balancing on the balls of my feet. Ready too run.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry about this Jas." She said, swinging her fist at my head.

I ducked and looked at her, and stood backwards. I could hear feet running from all directions.

"Why?" I whispered.

I looked up, and saw the panel. You see, our house is two stories high. And in the middle, right above me is a tinted glass panel.

"Jas, no, we're not gonna hurt you."

She's seen me look up, she was stepping towards me, the door started to open.

"You already have." I said, snapping out my wings and flying straight up.

It took me about three seconds to get to the window. I hovered under it and punched it as hard as I could. It didn't break. I looked down; there were about fifty men below me. I punched it again. Still nothing. They were up the stairs, surrounding me, coming in the windows. Everywhere. Our house was swarming with men in black suits. Crap.

I kicked at the window in frustration. Now I was stuffed. It didn't even crack. I heard a scuttling on the roof and looked up to see a figure above the glass. Then it shattered. The dropped through the window and grabbed hold of my neck, sitting in between my wings. They were choking me, they were locked on, the same way a drowning person grabs their rescuer. I screamed as their weight started pulling me down.

I beat my wings as hard as I could. Fighting to stay in the air. I was only about ten metres up, but it was taking forever. I was falling. I couldn't stop it, couldn't even slow it. He still had his chokehold around my neck. Still falling. My wings were catching the air and dragging painfully, I couldn't breathe. Still falling.

We were a metre from the floor; I heard a scream and realized it was me. Then we hit. Did you know when you hit concrete from about ten metres up, it's about a 7 on the extreme pain scale. Even flowing slowly. 10 would be your arm being sawed off without any form of anesthetic.

My knees hurt like fire. I had been trying to land on my feet, but I had 90+ kg on my back. I had landed on my knees, then twisted backwards falling on the man. I fell on my side, gasping for air and he let go. I rolled away from him and crushed one of my wings under me. It went crunch. It hurt almost as badly as my knees. I tried scrambling too my feet, but I got stuck at straightening my knees. I yelled out as fresh white-hot agony swept over me again.

I hand grabbed my shoulder, and tried to push me off balance. I nearly fell. Agony forgotten. I pushed upwards, and finally got to my feet. The hand on my shoulder was still there, so I pushed my wings forward, knocking it off with my good wing. I jumped into the air and started flying. OOOOOOOWWWWWWW. My wing started to hurt, really badly. God it hurt. I looked sideways at it, and wished I hadn't. A bone looked broken, it was stuck out at a weird angle. I wouldn't get far like this.

I finally got back to the window and flew through it. I landed awkwardly on the roof. Oh no. Oh noooo. I felt like sitting down and crying. It had all been for nothing. There were about ten men on the roof. And they had nets. I wouldn't be getting out of this. Well, looks like its toasted bird-kid for dinner tonight, I thought.

A man stepped forward. He had brown hair and tinted glasses.

"When are you kids gonna learn to be sensible?" he said.

I could tell from his voice it wasn't a question. His voice was cold, and had an American accent.

"Don't you know," I snarled, "I'm a teenager. I don't do sensible."

I don't know why I said it. Just reflex I guess. But he sure took it badly. He slapped me in the face and bundled me onto the roof. He put his booted foot onto my stomach.

"Jeez, watch the wing." I said sarcastically. He ignored me.

"You haven't realized yet, have you?" he asked.

"Realized what? That you're crazy." I sneered.

"No. The five of you have refused to obey authority, refused to be caught."  
"What do you mean?" I coughed out.

"You. Tried to smash out a window. Fell ten metres. Broke a wing bone. Even now you're still fighting, even though you know you're beaten. Nick got off a plane, tricked his was through security guards and ran away before he even knew we were after him. He left me, his father. Because he sensed something didn't he? Charlie fought off his Dad, and me, grabbed his dog and ran away too. Before he knew what we were after. He knew it too. You can all sense it can't you? But how?"

"What? The upcoming disaster, I've sensed it since I was twelve. When I found Charlie, it got stronger. I knew then you'd come for us," I admitted, "but I wasn't sure when, who, and why."

"It's strong isn't it? Very strong. Ariel almost got shot trying to escape. Flash, Fred, has killed a man. He knocked me and another out. But why are you so desperate? What is it?"

I shook my head stubbornly. He put most of his weight on my stomach. It really hurt. Add to that my wing, my knees and the fact it was about 35 degrees Celsius out.

"Why'd you try and bust out the window? Why did Flash fight us? You know something don't you? Tell me."

I couldn't, if he knew. I wasn't even sure of it. It was just, so unlikely.

"Never." I snarled.

"Then I'm sorry." He snarled back, kicking me in the head. I felt a flash of pain, then the whole world went black.


	8. 7 Charlie

I flew up higher, struggling to hold Sam up. It had been three days since the scene at my house. I shifted my shoulder slightly; my pack was slipping down it. I sighed as I noticed the glow in the east. The sun was starting to come up. Then Sammy started barking.

"What is it?" I asked.

I looked behind me and saw a dark shape behind me, too big to be a bird, way too big. It had wings. I swooped down, and set Sam on the ground. Then I shoved off the ground hard, angling my body up towards them.

We collided in mid air, grabbing at each other, our wings brushing at each other as we hovered in the air. I stared deep into his hazel eyes, and he stared into mine.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked about twelve, his wingspan was smaller then mine. He looked scared, shocked.

"Nick. Who are you?" He spoke with a Californian accent.

"Charlie. Where'd you come from?" I asked.

"California. We stopped in Alaska to pick up passengers in the plane. I thought there might be someone else here, from something Mum said. What about you?"

"Dad was acting weird, he'd brought a friend. The friend grabbed me and Sammy attacked him, so I flew out of there. I found another one of us too."

I hadn't meant to say it, but I thought he had a right to know. I hoped Jasmin was okay.

"Who's Sammy? And who did you find? Where are they?"

"Let's go down." I said abruptly.

We swooped down to where I had left Sammy; she was waiting loyally like always. He landed rather awkwardly and it was then I noticed the deep shadows in his eyes. He was exhausted.

"This is Sammy." I said, giving her a loving cuddle.

"And what were you saying before, about another one of us?"

"Jasmin. She's fourteen and lives in Australia. She's like us."

"Ok."

I pulled a thick blanket out of my bag, and passed it too him.

"Here, get some sleep." I said.

"But won't you get cold?"

"I have Sam." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Here," he said, brushing away twigs and snow from the forest floor, so we had enough space to lie down in, if we were next to each other.

He started to lie down, but I went and grabbed some kindling. I pushed it together, and was pulling a page off a newspaper I'd bought in town, when something caught my eye.

'China calls for truth from Americans about nuclear warheads.'

I read it, and to put it simply, China is getting mad at us, because we weren't clear on what type of weapons we were making, and they thought we were going to start a war. I placed it in my pack, folding it carefully, before scrunching some more up to use to start the fire.

"Can you look for more firewood?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, getting up.

A few minutes he came back, with an armful of wood. I put some of it in the stack, and put the rest aside. Then I put the newspaper underneath it and lit it. We lay down next to it and curled underneath the blanket together. I spread my wing over us. Sam lay by my side and I spread the other wing. There we were, a nice feathery bundle.

I stirred sleepily, I couldn't work out where I was. My wing was out; I was sleeping with my wings out. That was weird. Something stirred under my left wing and then I remembered. I had run away and met Nick. I glanced at my watch. It was four o'clock. Not very late, but it was already dark out. The fire had almost gone out. I rolled out from under the blanket, being careful not to hurt my wings.

I pulled my heavy coat on, and stood up, looking around. I dug in my bag, and pulled out a can of stew, and some aluminium foil. I poured the stew into some foil, and folded it around it, before sticking it in the coals so it would heat up. I was freezing.

I prodded Nick, and he rolled over and went back to sleep. He was cold, too cold. Oh shit. I shoved him hard, dragging the blanket off him.

"C'mon Nick, please wake up buddy."

He stirred slightly and I shook him harder. This time he sat up, grumbled and glared at me for waking up.

"You were about to freeze to death Nick."

I made him get his coat on, then wrapped blankets around him. I found a small billy and some coffee in Nick's bag. I packed some snow into it and set it onto the fire, stirring the fire back to life.

He started coming closer to the fire, and when it was ready I stuffed a cup of coffee in his hands. He drunk it slowly, and I could see the colour coming back to his face. Jeez that had been close.

"I think we'd better find a motel tonight."

"Do you have money?"

"Yes."

I started packing everything up into our bags, as he finished his coffee. Then I dug out the stew and we ate ravenously. I put out the fire and buried the aluminum foil. Then we stood up, put our bags on our backs and I grabbed Sam. Then we snapped out our wings, and started too fly.

We stopped at the first motel we came to, and circled around until we found a deserted place to land. Then we landed quickly and pulled our wings in. I noticed Nick was still rather shaky. Hmm, maybe he wasn't used to flying. I hugged my wings to me, glad of their warmth. We walked to the door, and I tried to arrange somewhere to sleep while Nick got food. I was going well, and then suddenly the TV was showing pictures of two missing children. Of course it was Nick and I.

"That's you, isn't it?" asked the motel keeper.

"Maybe."

"Why don't you and your friend over there just sit down while I call the police."

"I think I'll pass." I said, sliding behind a table out of her grasp.

"Will you pass on this too?" asked a sweet, honey-like voice.

I heard the motel keeper screaming, and looked behind me. I gasped and instinctively moved away from both of them. In front of me was the scariest thing I'd ever seen.

It was a man, but its muzzle was a muzzle of a wolf, it had claws shooting out of its hands, and it was slowly crouching down. I leapt onto the table, glancing at the big window in front of me. "Nick."

He spun around and glanced at me, his jaw dropping open in shock. I snapped out my wings and flew forward, grabbing him around the waist and smashing through the window. I looked down for Sammy, but wolf people surrounded her. I couldn't leave her, then I realized how badly Nick was. He was shaking and I could only just hold him up. I flew up higher, and dropped him, hoping he would get his wings out in time.

He did, and we flew off. I wanted Sam there, but I knew going back for her would be a death trap. I couldn't believe I was abandoning her.

"Well that went well." Announced Nick.

I couldn't help chuckling.


	9. Authors note

Urm, ok

Urm, ok. I've had a complete and total mental block as what to happen next in the story, and I've put a lot of effort into it so I don't like just dropping it. So I'm just going to jump until after the war starts and they're helping lead the resistance effort. If something doesn't make sense I'll do little flashbacks to help. But, I'll only continue this story if at least three people are willing to read it. So please review tell me if it's worth writing more.


End file.
